The Missing
by Abby254
Summary: After saving Aleena from Eggman's robots, Ben payed the price. Now, he's gone. What will Aleena do after she found out she was pregnant with Ben's kids? rated k (for death and violence)


She looked at his body with tears running down her tan cheeks. He saved her from one of Eggman's robots and payed the price. She walked over to him. She stopped at his body and got on her knees. She stroked his cheek which was white then painted with red blood on it.

She stared at his eyes, and gasped as she saw them twitch a little showing that he wasn't gone yet. A blue hedgehog ran up behind the 2 figures. "Is he alright, mom?" The blue hedgehog asked the woman. She wasn't sure what to answer. "I don't know, Sonic. I...Just...Don't...Know." She responded. The hare begin to move a little. Everyone gasped at this.

2 older blue hedgehogs ran over to the hare to see if he needed help. But, he collapsed on his back and was breathing real slowly. The hare looked at his future fiancé and smiled at her. "Hey, Aleena." He said. "Hello, Ben." She said with a smile and tears in her eyes.

Ben kept looking at Aleena's beauty. He lift his hand up and placed it on her cheek and begin to stroke it with his thumb. She placed both her hands on his one with more tears streaming down her cheeks. She layed her head on his chest and just listen to his heartbeat.

A few hours later, Ben was resting on a hospital bed, hooked to a heart rate monitor and an oxygen mask on his muzzle. Aleena and the others were sitting outside of Ben's room. Aleena was pacing back and forth nervously. There was 2 doctors and 1 nurse in the room. One of the doctors was Dr. Quake. He kept an eye on Ben's heart monitor.

Ben opened his eyes half-way and saw a bright light shining in his eyes. He got up and saw a man looking at him. He looked a lot like Ben except he was a little muscular. "F-Father?" Ben asked. The hare nodded his head at Ben. Meanwhile, in the room. Ben's heart was going out. Dr. Quake and the other 2 were beginning to panic a little.

"Hurry! Get the machine up and running, ASAP!" Dr. Quake ordered. The nurse obeyed and got the defibrillator running and gave Dr. Quake the electric paddles. Aleena and Vanilla were watching through the glass window with tears running down their cheeks.

Chuck placed his hands on his little sister's shoulders and Vector did the with Vanilla. "Don't worry, Vanilla. Ben's gonna be alright." Vector said to his girlfriend. Vanilla turned around and wrapped Vector in a hug and started bawling on his shoulders.

Vector wrapped his arms around her body and stroke Vanilla's back very gently. Cream just stood there and watch her mother cry with tears forming in_ her _eyes. Tails walked over to Cream and wrapped her in a hug like Vector did with Vanilla.

Sonia had her hand to her mouth and had her eyes closed with tears running down her face. Manic stood there with his head lowered with sadness and felt tears forming in his eyes. Sonic stood there showing no tears but, sadness in his eyes as he saw his weeping mother and left the room.

Amy followed notice Sonic's face and walked over to him with tears running down her face too. "What's wrong, Sonic?" She asked. "Ben was going to marry my mom and be my new dad. But..." Sonic stopped. "But what?" Amy asked. "He won't get to cause he's going to DIE!" He yelled and hit his fist against the wall.

"And it's...It's all my fault...It's my fault!" Sonic said with tears finally forming in his eyes as he slowly got down on his knees. Amy got down on her knees grabbed Sonic and pulled him in a hug. Sonic wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a hug back.

Meanwhile, Ben kept calling out the names of his friends. His father just stood there looking at him with sadness in his eyes knowing his boy doesn't know what's going on or what happened. "Ben. Stop. No one can't hear you." His father said.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Ben asked. "You better tell me or so help me I will-!". "Your dying, Ben." His father cut him off. "I'm what?" Ben asked. "The reason you can see me and your friends can't hear you is because your dying." His father responded.

"Oh." Ben said. "Come on,son. Let's go." Ben nodded and followed Thomas. The monitor went from beeping rapidly to a straight line. Indicating, Ben's heart stopped. Everyone outside the room gasped at this horror sight. Dr. Quake sighed and cut the machine off and walked outside of the room.

He looked at the anxious heroes. "Well, Dr. Is Ben okay?" Aleena asked anxiously. He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, your majesty." He said. "But, we tried everything. But, I'm afraid he's gone.". Everyone gasped. Aleena pushed Dr. Quake to the side and ran to Ben's side.

"Ben? BEN?!" Aleena shouted to the hare. He kept shaking his body, but no response. Sonic and Amy ran into the room and Sonic saw his mother clinging to Ben's lifeless body. Sonic and Amy's eyes widen with horror. Chuck and Jules grabbed Aleena and pulled her off of Ben's body and pulled her out of the room.

She was reaching out to him. "BENJAMIN!" Aleena screamed his name. Sonic just looked at his mother with shock and sadness. 'She was desperate for him.' Sonic thought to himself. He was looking at a black velvet box in his hand. He remembered something.

(A few days ago)

"Hey, Ben. What's that your holding?" Sonic asked the hare. "Well if I tell you, will you keep it a secret?" Ben asked the blue hedgehog. Sonic nodded. "Sure!" Sonic responded. Ben opened the box and it showed a golden ring with a purple colored diamond on it.

Sonic's eyes widen at the beauty of the ring. "Ben are you going to...?" Sonic begin. "Ask your mother to marry me? Then, the answer is yes." Ben responded. Sonic smiled at this.

(In the present)

Sonic held the box close to his chest and closed his eyes tightly as tears ran down his cheeks and cried as badly as Vanilla did. 'What have I done?' Sonic ask himself. 'What...Have...I...Done?'

Please read and review it.


End file.
